1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary panty with superior wear ability and wearing comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sanitary panty typically has a structure, in which a water-proof sheet is sewn on inner side of crotch cloth portion of a general panty for preventing leakage and external extruding of menstrual blood. Since the sanitary panty is required to prevent side leakage or so forth due to motion of body or variation of attitude in sporting and sleeping, various measures have been taken in sewing position and dimension of the water-proof sheet. Various measures have also been taken for overall structure of the sanitary panty for providing superior wear ability and wearing comfort of a sanitary napkin.
Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2554676 discloses a sanitary panty taken a measure set forth above. FIGS. 5A and 5B are a front elevation and a back elevation of a sanitary panty of the type disclosed in the above-identified publication.
The sanitary panty illustrated in FIGS. 5A and 5B is formed with a cloth 1a forming a front part and a crotch part, cloth 1b forming a center portion of a back part, and cloths 2 forming both side portions of the front part and the back part. The cloths 1a, 1b and 2 have smaller tensile strength in a longitudinal direction than that in a lateral direction. On the other hand, the tensile strength in the longitudinal direction of the cloths 1a and 1b is greater than that of the cloths 2.
The conventional sanitary panty is designed so that the overall panty may be tightly fitted on a wearer""s body by differentiating tensile strength between the cloths 1a and 1b located at laterally center portion and the cloths 2 located at laterally side portions. While the shown panty is designed to be tightly fitted on the wearer""s body as a whole, a measure has not be taken for penetrating the crotch part along the wearer""s body. Namely, in the crotch part, a lateral stretching force acts on the panty to make it impossible to apply a force urging the center portion of a sanitary napkin toward the wearer""s body. Therefore, the conventional sanitary panty cannot achieve a function for tightly fitting the panty onto the wearer""s body with deforming the sanitary napkin in convex form (i.e., generally reverse V-shaped cross-section) adapting to the shape of the body.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary panty which can be well fitted on a wearer""s body without causing disposition of a sanitary napkin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary panty which can permit tight fititing of the sanitary napkin onto a wearer""s body in convex shape.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a sanitary panty comprises:
a front part;
a back part;
a crotch part located between the front part and the back part;
a waist portion formed by an upper edge portion of the front part and an upper edge portion of the back part;
a pair of leg openings defined below joining portions of both side edges of the front part and both side edges of the back part;
a suspending member extending over the front part, the crotch part and the back part in a longitudinal direction;
an extension cloth extending from both sides of the suspending member located at least in the crotch part and the back part,
the suspending member being gradually reduced a width from the waist portion to the crotch part in the back part, and
the suspending member having greater elastic modulus in a longitudinal direction than that in a lateral direction.
The sanitary panty may further comprise an elastic member mounted on the waist portion, and the suspending member has an elastic modulus in the longitudinal direction at least in the vicinity of a center line smaller than that in a circumferential direction of the elastic member. The extension cloth may be formed with a non-stretchable material or a stretchable material having smaller elastic modulus in the longitudinal and lateral directions in comparison with the suspending member. The extension cloth may be provided on both sides of the suspending member over the front part, the crotch part and the back part, and the leg openings are formed with the material of the extension cloth.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a sanitary panty comprises:
a front part;
a back part;
a crotch part located between the front part and the back part;
a waist portion formed by an upper edge portion of the front part and an upper edge portion of the back part;
a pair of leg openings defined below joining portions of both side edges of the front part and both side edges of the back part;
a suspending member extending over the front part, the crotch part and the back part in a longitudinal direction;
an extension cloth extending from both sides of the suspending member located at least in the crotch part and the back part,
the suspending member being gradually reduced a width from the waist portion to the crotch part in the back part, and
the suspending member having greater contraction stress in a longitudinal direction than that in a lateral direction, in the worn condition or in a three-dimensional shape approximated with the worn condition.
The sanitary panty may further comprise an elastic member mounted on the waist portion, and the suspending member has a contraction stress in the longitudinal direction at least in the vicinity of a center line smaller than that in a circumferential direction of the elastic member. The extension cloth may be formed with a non-stretchable material, or a stretchable material having smaller contraction stress in the longitudinal and lateral directions in comparison with the suspending member. The extension cloth may be provided on both sides of the suspending member over the front part, the crotch part and the back part, and the leg openings are formed with the material of the extension cloth.
As set forth above, the suspending member is provided the greater elastic modulus in the longitudinal direction than that in the lateral direction. On the other aspect of the invention, the suspending member is provided greater contraction stress in the longitudinal direction than that in the lateral direction. In either case, according to the present invention, the center portion of the crotch part is pulled up to deform the sanitary napkin in upwardly projecting convex shape to permit firm fitting with the wearer""s body to successfully prevent side leakage of menstrual blood. Also, since the elastic modulus and the contraction stress of the elastic member on the waist portion are greater than those of the suspending member in the longitudinal direction, the sanitary panty will never cause slacking down as worn.